Turn Loose the Swans
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Kojuro is forever devoted to Lord Masamune. Serving as his Right Eye, he swore to stay by his side forever. But he finds his loyalties threatened when he becomes involved with a daughter of the Oda. Kojuro must make a decision; love, or loyalty? Mitsunari takes it upon himself to protect the Princess, but at what cost, as Kanbei is suddenly set free, ready to exact his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Masamune Date crossed his arms and paced around the room. Not once did his Right Eye's focus leave him. Kojuro Katakura watched each movement, as if imprinting it on his mind.

Across the table was a large map, a map of Japan.

48 territories, and almost half of them were painted black.

The Oda clan had just destroyed the Asai at Anegawa, the white haired psychopath, Mitsuhide Akechi, shooting Nagamasa Asai dead.

But not before mentioning to the justice-loving hero that his beloved wife was a black witch designed to kill him.

Masamune had seen the chaos with his one eye.

He had seen countless battles, even survived a murder attempt by his own mother, but nothing had shocked him more than Akechi's attack.

He himself had also been wounded by Akechi.

Now he stumbles as he paces, forcing himself to get stronger.

Kojuro only wishes he wouldn't push himself so hard.

"Fuck.." he whispered, clutching the sides of the table as another round of pain ran through his body.

Kojuro wrapped his arms around him and pressed his hand to the wound, as if trying to heal with kinetic energy.

"Make it go away, Kojuro...I hate this.." Masamune growled, clenching Kojuro's long brown jacket. He dug into his sleeves and screamed again in pain, nearly fainting into his retainer's arms.

"Shhh..." Kojuro merely said, laying his lord to his bed. He gave Masamune his medicine and watched on as he fell asleep.

Once his lord was sleeping, he rose from his spot and walked to the map. He smiled a bit at how Masamune's eyebrows furrowed; even in his sleep, he knew that his Right Eye had left his side.

"If only for a tiny moment.." he said, looking down at the map.

He didn't know what the Oda were planning.

Just yesterday, they took out the Tokugawa, their supposed allies. The Tokugawa had stalled the Asakura at Anegawa, so Nobunaga Oda should have been happy.

Instead, he merely smirked and shot the child Ieyasu Tokugawa, as Tadakatsu Honda was blown to bits.

He slammed his fist against the map, ripping a hole at Ise, where Akechi had killed Kennyo Honganji.

Where Nobunaga killed Magoichi Saika.

A nation of carnage.

And the Oda were coming to Tohoku.

Kojuro couldn't just sit around and let it happen.

He looked over at his katana, and back to Masamune, facing an internal dilemma.

To leave Masamune and fight the Oda head on..

Or to wait..

Patience was always Kojuro's forte. A stark contrast from his lord's impulsiveness.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

It only made him value him more.

He looked over at his sleeping lord, and left a silent prayer.

"Just going outside for a bit. I'll be back by nightfall."

And with that, he closed the door, with the strict order that no one may enter.

The men of the Date paid heed to Kojuro's words. As Number Two of the Date, Kojuro wielded enough power to scare even the newest recruit straight.

No one dared cross him in fear of their lives.

Always scowling, he looked ever-intimidating...

He walked to the stables, adjusting his coat and his katana as he boarded his horse, he took one more look around the camp, and ran off.

As per usual, no one asked where he was going.

Not even Kojuro himself knew.

Holding on to the reins of his horse, he ran through the forest, breathing in the fresh air, when a dagger flew past him.

He stopped his horse immediately.

Quietly, he got off his horse, and looked up, as Sasuke Sarutobi looked down at him.

"Katakura Kojuro...what are you doing in these parts?" he asked. The Right Eye placed his hand on the handle of his sword and replied,"I could say the same to you, ninja."

The two stared each other down, when Sasuke finally spoke.

"How's your lord doing?" he asked, with genuine concern.

Kojuro, of course, knew better. He had been on both sides of Sasuke; friend and enemy, and he'd be damned before he gave out any kind of information about his lord.

"As well as can be." he merely said.

Sasuke nodded.

"My lord wishes to face yours again. When the time is right."

"Of course." Kojuro said,"but it must wait until the threat of the Oda is gone."

"And what are you planning on doing about that?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you?" Kojuro countered.

Sasuke stopped.

Kojuro smirked. Now he had the monkey cornered.

Before the shinobi could reply, they both jumped when they heard a splash behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

Together, he and Kojuro treaded through some bushes, to a small, clear blue lake, underneath the light blue sky.

Kojuro noticed a black piece of clothing, with a pair of black shorts, panties and boots by a tree, when Sasuke went closer, looking at the figure of a woman in the water.

"Kasuga?" he asked, looking at the figure's gorgeous bottom.

"That isn't Kasuga." Kojuro said, looking at the outfit. He took the piece of clothing into his hand, a black leather jacket, as long as his, and examined it.

The woman in question began to swim again, letting her body float in the water, laying on her back, her breasts out in the open.

Eyes closed, she had no idea they were watching, until Sasuke fell into the water with a splash, surprising the woman.

She gasped and hid herself in the water, throwing her hands over her large breasts.

"You?! How dare you?!" she angrily shouted.

Both men looked at her in confusion.

She had an accent?

Her violet hair stuck to her face, her angry orange eyes glaring daggers into them.

"I ought to murder you for this!" her voice was loud enough to shake trees and cause birds to fall from the sky.

Such imagery flew through Sasuke's mind as he quickly scrambled out of the water, and flew as far away as possible, before the woman could get her hands on him.

"And you!" she yelled, pointing at Kojuro.

The Right Eye was frozen on the spot.

"Give me my clothes." she said coldly, stomping out of the water.

Kojuro handed her her jacket, and to her surprise, turned his back to her.

"..go ahead and change. I'll keep an eye out for intruders." he said.

"I..uh..ok..?" she stammered, quickly putting her clothes back on.

When she snapped her jacket together under her breasts, she looked up at Kojuro and said,"Umm..yeah, thanks, Mister."

He turned around to reply, but she was already gone.

Left confused by what had just transpired, he was about to return to camp when he spotted a thigh bracelet on the ground.

He picked it up and said,"I should take this with me...she'll want this back."

Her scent of peaches still in the air, he left the lake and returned to his horse, holding the bracelet close.

Perhaps she'd come tomorrow, and so would he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Shit!" she muttered, looking down at her bare leg. She ran her sharp nails down her skin and sighed, realizing she had left her thigh bracelet at that lake.

Then her eyes bulged.

"That man..the one with the scar...he probably..."

As she began walking down the hall, more like angrily stomping, she was stopped by Katsuie Shibata.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Goddamn it.." she growled, turning back to the thin brunette.

"And your bracelet is gone..."

"That's none of your business." she snapped, keeping her back turned.

"You should look at your uncle when you speak." he said.

"Uncle?! You think I would even dare call you my family? After what you've done?!" she shouted. Her eyes glared deeply into him, fury in them, and he flinched, looking down at his feet.

His footsteps were so light, she didn't even hear him coming closer through her growls.

"Ichi..." he said quietly.

Then he grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she snapped, when he threw her against the wall and said,"I'm not letting you leave this time, Ichi..Nagamasa will never love you the way I do!"

Angrily, she pushed Katsuie off her, and sped off, not caring how much he screamed.

"That crazy bastard!" she said, as she jumped from tree to tree, through forests and ninja tunnels to Oshu.

"K-Kojuro..."

Kojuro looked at his master intensely, as Masamune's hand linked with his.

"Tell me I'm going to get better. I don't care, lie to me, do whatever you can..."

Kojuro nodded. "You're going to get better. I swear it."

Masamune smiled and said,"Thanks. Even if it's a bold-faced lie, I just needed to hear it."

He looked into his retainer's eye. Ever focused, he began the preparations for his medicine.

Masamune hated the taste. He hated the chalky taste, and how it stayed in his throat despite the mint leaves he took afterwards.

But he knew he had to get better. Not just for himself, but for Oshu.

He was on his way to getting better, when he developed an infection from his wound.

Everyday, Kojuro cleaned it up. And so, he was ready to end his life upon the infection.

Masamune, despite his injury, knocked the sword out his hands, grabbed Kojuro and kissed him.

He had to do something to distract him somehow...

Kojuro watched as Masamune fell asleep. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he tucked him in, and left the room.

He began walking to the stables when he took out the thigh bracelet from a few days ago, his mind traveling back to the naked violet haired stunner he had met by that lake.

She managed to make it in record time.

Still shaking off Katsuie Shibata's grabby hands, she looked at her reflection in the water.

"We look nothing alike..." she said, dipping her finger into the frigid lake, watching the ripples dance on the surface.

"And she's a doormat..I'm a strong woman who refuses to bow to anyone..."

As she spoke to herself, comparing her and Ichi, Kojuro arrived.

"Oh. Hello there, my lady."

She gasped, spinning around so fast, she nearly fell into the ice-cold lake, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Instead of thanking him, she screamed and attempted to swing at him. He grabbed her wrist tightly, and gave her a deadly glare that almost made her heart stop.

"You don't want to do that." he said coldly.

Rather than breaking down, she returned his glare. "And what are you going to do about it? Hit me?"

He looked down at her.

She sure was small. Diminutive, even.

Long violet hair running down her body as long as the black jacket that hugged her voluptuous body. Bright orange eyes that only seemed to go brighter in anger.

Scars on her otherwise, perfect, heart-shaped face.

He released her and she crossed her arms, turning her back to him. The way she was standing, hips to the side, foot tapping rapidly, he knew she was annoyed.

He also realized, this was the first time he was actually looking at her. The last time, it was a brief glance as she swam, since he turned his back and let her put her clothing back on.

The tension was thick.

She watched the smoke that left her lips with each breath.

Silence was all around them, save for the harsh winds, and the small squirrels, foxes and raccoons that ran past them.

"..so...aren't you going to say something?" she finally asked, turning back to him.

"Your bracelet. You left it here.." he said.

"Yes..I figured it out when I got home. Do..you have it?" she asked, looking into his greenish brown eyes.

"I do." he said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

She watched him with curious eyes, when he took the thigh bracelet out.

It was black, white, silver and red.

Inside the bracelet was an inscription, and on the exterior, was the mon of the Asai clan.

He gasped. Even as it was in his possession, he didn't get a chance to look at it.

"Asai?" he asked.

She growled and snatched the bracelet back from him.

"Yes, it's the symbol of the Asai clan. Nagamasa gave it to me before he died." she snapped.

She put the bracelet back on and added,"We knew each other briefly. He said I was beautiful and that I was a big reason why he kept going on. I found it rather odd, considering he's very very shy."

He nodded to show that he was listening. She continued.

"...and a few days after I got the bracelet, he died fighting the Oda."

Her voice trailed off at the last bit of her sentence. Gazing out over the clear lake, she sighed and watched a black bird fly.

"Were you affiliated with the Asai?" he asked.

"No. I'm just a wanderer."

"What brings you to these parts then?" he asked.

"I like the climate. It's very cold where I was born. So I'm reminded of it when I come here. Some memories are good, some are bad." she replied.

He wanted to push the subject further, but refrained, when he noticed that it looked like she didn't want to talk anymore.

So much he wanted to ask her about; her odd choice of clothing, her different-looking hair color, her accent, her scars, but it was futile. Still, it was awkwardly silent between the two, and he noticed how her feet fidgeted in nervousness.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine..." she muttered.

"You look n-" he was saying, before he was cut off by another of her glares. Despite her size, she was very intimidating.

Once again, it was silence between the two. But despite her nervousness, she didn't leave. Perhaps it was a small sense of comfort. Finally, she spoke. "Silence makes me nervous. But..sometimes I like it. My castle is so noisy. Everyone fights, sometimes I hear gunshots, kids run around all hours of the night. I have terrible insomnia, so sometimes I lay in bed with all the noise around me."

She couldn't believe she was saying all this. She didn't even know the man, not even enough to talk about her home life. And besides, who's to say he's not an enemy?

"Sounds rough...you come up here to escape?" he asked. The idea of gunfire didn't sit well with him. What if she was in danger? Especially with the Oda running wild through Japan, what if she became one of their targets?

"As I said, I enjoy the climate. Sometimes I need to be alone. My father...he's...how do I say it...he doesn't like to let me out of his sight." she said. "My lord is the same way..." he said with a smile.

Then he held his hand over his mouth.

"Shit.." he said to himself. He promised himself that he'd never bring up Masamune to anyone he spoke to. He had a job to do, a man to protect, he couldn't just let anyone know about him.

Luckily, she was so focused on the landscape that she didn't even notice him speak.

"I should get going." she said. As she began to rise from the grass, she felt him grab her hand. She turned and looked down at him, as he rose as well.

"Kojuro Katakura." he said.

Quickly swiping her hand away, she turned and ran off.

He looked at the spot that she had just stood at a second ago, and looked down at his hand. For a moment, he felt at peace.

And as soon as he turned back to Oshu, the harsh reality reminded him that this was still a land at war, the Oda were still running wild, and his lord was still near death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"My love.."

"Father.."

Her voice was cold to the touch, as her orange eyes glazed over Nobunaga's silver armor. She inwardly cringed as he drank from his favorite cup-Nagamasa's skull, and used a bent Mitsuhide as a footrest.

"An envoy from the Mouri is here. A young boy named Kobayakawa Takakage..nice looking boy. Perhaps you'd like to go meet him?"

"If my father allows it. I know how...temperamental you can be when it comes to me and the opposite sex."

He seemed satisfied with that answer. Laughing, he replied,"My perfect, perfect little girl.."

'How ironic..' she thought to herself. Her father calling her perfect. She, a failed abortion, she, riddled with scars, she, murderer of her own mother.

Bowing to Nobunaga, she turned her heel and left the room, Mitsuhide watching her perfect ass with every stride.

The action did not go unnoticed by Nobunaga, who kicked him in the spine, and poured sake all over his silvery hair.

Ranmaru quickly raced to his lord and refilled his cup, jumping in glee at the exchange of a small chocolate candy bar.

Her heels clicking against the wooden walkways, she walked into her bedroom, when she found a handsome slender brunette laying on her bed.

She quickly took out her favorite weapon, a metal pole named Revontulet, and pointed it at him.

Instead, he smiled at her and said,"You going to dance on that thing for me?"

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

A tall, leggy slender brunette with long hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. He had a little stubble on his chin, accenting a little manliness to his otherwise beautiful face.

"Kobayakawa Takakage." he said, bowing.

His robes were too big for his thin frame, and she watched as his collar drooped, revealing a long scar down his chest.

"What do you want?" she growled, glaring at him.  
>"Is that any way to address your fiancé? Come now, Princess..be nice." he said with a smile.<p>

"Fiancé?!" she yelled, separating her weapon into two pieces, getting into a fighting position.

"Didn't you hear? Our lords have decided that we be wed..."

Before she could move, he pushed her against the wall at lightning speed, dancing around her in laughter.

"...I can see it now..,your gorgeous body in that wedding dress...showing off your curves in all the right places..."

He kissed her.

"...and our wedding night, our wedding bed, you beneath me...crying my nam-"

"Get away from me!" she shouted, pushing him off her.

Once again, she got into a fighting position, and he took out his weapons; paper ofunda, smirking at her.

He threw the ofunda at her, like daggers, and she cut them with her sharp weapons. He danced around the room, her eyes traced every movement, but it wasn't enough to stop him from throwing her down to the floor.

As she fell to the floor, she connected her weapon, planted that on the floor and swung her body, kicking him.

He flinched, and she retaliated with more kicks.

Swinging herself again, she managed to kick him through the door, and right into Ishida Mitsunari, who was walking aimlessly through the halls.

She planted her weapon down and fell to her knees, breathing heavily from the fight. Surely there would be bruises, possibly some cuts and blood.

Mitsunari looked up, and watched as the slender brunette sped away, looking into the room that now had a broken door.

"P-Princess?" he asked, walking in.

"Who's there?" she demanded, pointing her weapon at him.

In defense, he reached for his sword, but stopped.

"I apologize. Initial reaction." he said quietly.

But she did not ease up, and didn't put her weapon down.

"Ishida Mitsunari." he added.

"Toyotomi's servant boy." she said, putting her weapon away.

He nodded,"I would have killed that fool if I were you."

"Had he not escaped." she replied. "Yes. Next time. His head is mine." he said.

The two stared at each other, purple on orange, when he finally spoke again. "You're bleeding." he said. "How bad is it?" she asked.

Instead of replying, she gasped when he pressed a cold wet cloth on her body. "Nothing I can't fix." he replied, cleaning her with efficient skill.

"I..I clean Hideyoshi-sama's women like this when he's done.." he added quietly, with a cold shiver that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Disgusting." she snapped.

"I just want to be useful." he replied.

Once again, the two looked at each other, and she lightly smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and then asked,"Are you going to see that man now?"

Her smile faded as fast as her stomach dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you going to see that man again? Katakura?" he asked.

Angrily she grabbed Mitsunari by the collar and threw him against the wall. "You! How did you-"

"I put two and two together. You lost your bracelet, and you said the scarred guy up North had it. There's only one scarred guy up North that I know of, and that's Katakura Kojuro. That and I saw you leave."

"You were following me?! On who's orders?!" she yelled.

"No ones. I wasn't following you. I just happened to see you go, I didn't want anyone to see you so I pretended I saw nothing." he replied.

"I see. Thank you." she said.

He bit his lip and said,"I don't trust him."

She stopped and looked into his eyes that had suddenly become dark. "I don't trust that man. Be careful."

"I..but he's been nothing but nice to me.." she said. "You don't know him. Who he is, who he works for, what he fights for..don't open your heart so quickly, a smart tactician will only strive to use it for his own advantage." he said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by his words. Looking down at the floor, she sighed and held her hand to her heart.

"Of course...and no doubt whomever he works for...they're worried about my father's conquest. Would he..try to stop us?" she asked.

"The Anti-Oda Coalition is re-forming...a white angel is rising in the West...the One-Eyed Dragon is on his deathbed, and the Sun is rising in the East..." he said.

"And a solar eclipse in Osaka.." he added.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu is not dead. Akechi Mitsuhide made a huge mistake..." she said.

"No mistake. He never meant to kill him. Akechi strives on torture.. to live in sorrow and never grow to your true potential, that is true torment." he said.

"And you?" she asked.

"Kill them, what else is there?" he said.

Her lips quirked into a light smile.

But his never did.

"I forbid you to see him..."

She spun on her heels, and glared into his eyes. "Under what circumstances do you have to order me like this?"

"He works for Date Masamune. You know and I know that he has means to destroy the Oda and rule the country himself."

She looked away.

"I will not let someone as precious as you become Katakura's plaything. He is no different than Mouri Motonari. A smile hidden before his own dark desires. He will use you and then throw you away...he will stop at nothing to ensure his prized Dragon rises to the top."

"How do you know all this?" she asked, body trembling, palms shaking. Her voice wavered as she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"Men love using beautiful women for their own sick pleasures. I see my lord do it all the time. Look at what your father did to his own sister...what makes you think he's not planning on using you?" he replied.

"I've heard enough." she said quietly.

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and sighed. How did she know he wasn't lying? After all, he came to her aid, cleaned her up...

"There's nothing I loathe more than lying and betrayal." he said quietly, placing his cold fingers on her cheek that had suddenly become wet with stray tears.

"I will protect you, I promise." he added.

With shaking palms, she held his hand to her cheek, cradling it, as silence took them over.

Little did she have any idea that Kojuro had ran through a horrible snowstorm to get to that lake.

And he was desperately waiting for her.


	4. Chapter 4

deviating a bit from the main plot, and from the Date. But this chapter will play a big role later on in the story. Can you figure it out? Tee hee.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

A sigh of relief as he was finally out of his prison. Kuroda Kanbei wandered around the basement of Kiyosu castle, footsteps took him out of his curious reverie, and he ran into a bath room, where he saw a violet haired woman swimming in a tub. Bamboo leaves and white lilies were around the tub, the walls were colored a delicate green, and the tatami mat was a light purple.

The scent of peaches were all around, the windows were always closed, even bolted down, the only light in the room was lit candles. There was no one else but the woman, and she sighed, leaning against the side of the tub, when she felt another presence in the room.

She gasped and spun around, her eyes meeting that of Kanbei. He was hunched over, hands bound by a ball and chain, looking at her through the hair in his eyes. A frown was across her eyes and she hid her body in the water, glaring at him. "Who the hell are you?" she snapped,"and what are you doing here?!"

"Forgive me, my lady! I was looking for the exit, and I heard footsteps, and I went into the first room I saw and-"

"Quit your babbling and get the hell out of here before I kill you!" she yelled.

Her voice was just as terrifying as Nobunaga's. Her body language said it all, body pointed towards him in anger, as if about to strike, her eyes glaring deeply at him. "Who are you?" he asked. "None of your business. Leave." she growled.

But he was frozen to the spot, feet planted to the tatami mat.

"You've been cursed with a terrible fate.." she said, her voice deep and haunting.

"..." he was silent.

"It'll get worse if you don't leave..." she added, ready to leave the tub. Once again, he was frozen on the spot, and then she turned to her side. A sword was at his neck within seconds. "Get out of this room now." the voice said. It was deep and cold, much like hers. "Ishida..." Kanbei said.

"Kuroda." Mitsunari said, licking his lips at the thought of killing the man.

"I'll take my leave now." Kanbei said, ready to walk away, when Mitsunari shielded the door. "You've already seen the Princess. Now you must die." he snapped.

"Mitsunari. Stand down." the woman said.

"The Princess?" Kanbei said,"I was unaware that a Princess of the Oda existed." "No one is to know about me." she replied, approaching him. She was now wearing a light purple robe that touched on every one of her curves, slightly open in the chest, giving him a nice view of her ample cleavage.

"And I'm to believe you were truly looking for the exit?" she asked, standing in front of him. Despite the size difference, he at least two heads taller, he never felt so small. Her eyes glared daggers into him, and she added,"Or am I to believe that you were looking for me."

"I did not know you existed...I knew that the Mouri were coming here and I snuck onboard to escape my prison." he replied. "Your name?" she asked. "Kuroda Kanbei." he replied quickly. "I've heard of you." she said, giving him a knowing look. He looked her up and down, and she frowned, placing her nail on his chin, lifting his head to make him look into her eyes. "I didn't know you were foreign, either." he said.

She giggled inwardly, Mitsunari's angry aura could be felt from miles away. "Mitsunari, darling. Please stand outside the doorway and make sure no one enters." she said with a smile. Mitsunari looked at her and said,"To leave you alone with such a man.." "I will be fine. Should he even think of touching me, I will subject him to the most harshest of punishments...he'll wish for death by my hand.." she replied.

With that, he nodded and walked out. Kanbei looked at her, chills running down his spine.

What a scary woman...

"Why are you in chains?" she asked, looking him up and down. Her eyes were curious. He felt more chills down his spine, as his lips quirked into a smile.

"I'm an ambitious man." he replied. "Hmm...ambition is a nice trait for a man to have." she said,"something every man should have, not something not every man can have." "Yeah, well, I'm planning on making this land mine." he said, his smile growing wider.

Hers didn't.

"This land belongs to the Oda. You have means to tell me that you will try to eliminate us?" she said. "If that's what it takes." he replied. She laughed. She was mocking him, placing her hand on his chest. His heart stopped. "An ambitious, attractive man..." she said, jumping up to bring her lips close to his ear, whispering,"what will you do once this land is yours?"

"Take you with me." he said, placing an arm around her waist,"maybe I'll make you my Empress."

She laughed out-loud. "Hilarious. What makes you think you can tame me?"

"If you'll unlock my chains, I can show you." he said, pulling her close to him. "Ha. Don't be ridiculous." she snapped, leaving his embrace.

"If you want to truly show me...meet me later tonight. And do be careful. The guards are on extra alert knowing there's an escaped convict running around the castle." she added, leaving the room. She put her arm through Mitsunari's, and the two walked away, her haughty laugh running through the dark halls.

He watched them leave and said,"Ishida..."

Dinner just ended a few floors up. Oda Nobunaga kept his eyes on Mouri Motonari, who rose up from the table. "If it is alright, I would like to retire for the night." he said calmly, bowing to Nobunaga. Nobunaga nodded and said,"Yes, it has been a long day." "If you don't mind my asking, sir, your daughter could not join us tonight?" Kobayakawa Takakage asked. Both Nobunaga and Motonari glared at him.

"You will not speak of her, boy." Nobunaga said. Both he and Motonari went in to slap him behind his head, Nobunaga stopping to allow Motonari the honor. "I must apologize for his actions. He can be a bit...absurd.." Motonari said. Nobunaga asked for Motonari to be pulled aside for him and said,"I hear that he is your son...so you know...what fatherhood is like. I can excuse him just for this, but another slip up like that and I will kill him. No one is to know of, nor to speak of, my daughter." "I must apologize, my lord. Takakage is not my child. That is impossible. Regardless. I will keep him on a leash." Motonari said.

"Please." Nobunaga said with a smile, nodding as he sent the two away.

Miya and Mitsunari were having a light dinner in her bedroom. He could tell that she was jittery, and he gave her a questioning look. "Are you alright, Princess?" he asked. "I am fine." she replied, taking a drink from her tea cup. "You are restless. Come on, let's go get some of that energy out of you." he said with a smile. Once they were finished their meal, she changed into a pair of pants and a sleeveless top, following him into the training area.

Curiously, Mitsuhide followed, and once the door closed, he went to attack her. She spun around, grabbing his incoming arm, throwing him to the floor. She screamed and got into a fighting position, looking down, and sighing. "Goddamn it, Mitsuhide." she snapped. "What's got you all worked up?" he asked with a smirk. "I didn't know it was you behind me." she said, helping him up. He looked down at her and said,"I know that look. You're angry. I've always loved that shade of fury in your eyes." he said, coming close to her.

"Are you always horny or something? You're such a slut." she said with a laugh. He moved away so she could breathe, and Mitsunari stood in front of her. "Does your lord know you're here, Ishida?" he asked. Mitsunari nodded. "Did you know the the Mouri boys are interested in her royal highness?" Mitsuhide asked with a laugh. "That is why I am by her side." Mitsunari said coldly. "You cannot be with her all the time." Mitsuhide taunted.

"Yes I can." Mitsunari said, crossing his arms,"and you'll do best to stay away from her." Mitsuhide laughed and said,"You really are doing a fine job, Ishida." "Get out of here." Mitsunari said. Mitsuhide bowed and said,"Well, if you're looking for a sparring partner-"

"I am more than enough." Mitsunari said, spitting his name,"Akechi.", in his direction.

"What a wonderful child you are.." Mitsuhide said, bowing as he left the room.

"He's dangerous. Stay away from him." Mitsunari said, when the door closed. "Hmm.." Miya said, crossing her arms,"fight me." "I'm in." Mitsunari said. The two began to spar, clashing, throwing and blocking fists and legs, flying off the walls, rolling on the floor as they tackled each other.

"Having fun?" she asked, blocking his incoming fist. He was so fast, but she was able to keep up with him. He kicked at her, but she ducked under it, bending to the floor. She flipped backwards, and kicked her legs, spinning on the floor, her foot hitting his chest.

She wiped sweat from her brow, and got back into a fighting position, blocking his attacks.

"You're great, Princess." Mitsunari said with a smirk. "So are you." she said, hugging him. "You're sweaty and gross." she added, laughing. "Perhaps we need a bath?" he asked. "You can take one, I'm going to my bedroom to cool off." she replied. "But I..I can't leave you." he said. "Mitsunari...I can walk there myself. I will be fine." she said with a smile, placing her hand on his cheek.

He made another noise to protest, but she smiled and blew him a kiss, walking away as she wiped herself down with a towel.

Her mind drifted off as she walked back to her room, wandering to the events of the past day. That Takakage and his saying they were married, Mitsunari disallowing her to see Kojuro and...

"Kojuro.." she said with a sigh, looking out a window. She wondered if he was still looking for her, if he was wondering where she had gone. She shook her head, she had no reason to see him anymore. Nobunaga had her on a ball and chain here in Kiyosu and..

Speaking of ball and chain...

As she walked through the halls, she stumbled upon Kanbei, who was walking towards an empty room. She followed him, and looked in both directions before walking in after him.

He jumped up at the sound of the door closing, ready to attack, when he stopped, seeing Miya behind him.

"Crazy lady...don't sneak up on me like that." he said. She lit a lantern, lighting up the entire room, when the two looked at each other. "I'm crazy? Maybe just a little." she said with a smile.

The sound of the door locking was like a bullet through his heart, and he held his breath, waiting for her next move.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, watching as she approached him, a devious look on her face. He knew people enough to know that that look meant that he was danger. He's seen Motonari wear it on many an occasion.

"Ambition is dangerous. I hope you know that." she replied. "Of course it is. In my situation, I have nothing else to lose." he said. She came close to him, and took his hands into hers. "What if I said..." she mocked, then put her hand in her bosom, "that I had something you might be interested in?"

"Yeah? And what's that?" he asked. She smirked and took out a key. His heart dropped, gasping. "You...but...how?" he asked. She giggled. "I have my ways."

"Let's just say...Motonari is just...hanging out now." she added with a wink. She then grabbed the wooden barracks, and opened them. They fell to the floor with a thud, and he looked at his hands in disbelief. "My god...I'm free! I'm free!" he yelled. "Shh." she said, placing a finger on his lips. "Anyone finds out about this, and I could be dead." she said. "Nobunaga will protect you, and-" "Daddy doesn't know I'm doing this. Daddy doesn't know you know me." she said, shaking her head.

"You freed me...why?" he asked. She shrugged,"No reason. Tell me, what are you planning on doing with this freedom?" "I told you, making this country mine." he replied. "You could cast me and my clan aside?" she asked. Now with his hands no longer bound, Kanbei embraced her and pulled her towards him. She reached up and moved the hair in his eyes away, looking deeply into them. Such depths...such pain...

"No. I'm taking you with me. I will make it so that this country no longer suffers, and we can live in paradise." he replied. "And a paradise is nothing once everyone is dead. Would be willing to deal with that? Ambition is dangerous, Mister Kuroda...you could lose everything." she said. "I've already lost everything." he replied. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"My ambition got my family killed, and me locked up." he added. His hands reached down to her hips, squeezing as he tried to dispel a bad memory. "I could do nothing as the Toyotomi troops came in, sliced my wife's throat and hung my son. I was thrown in chains, I could do nothing as I watched them die."

"The Toyotomi are dirty.." she said, stroking his cheeks.

"You are friends with Ishida." he replied.

"He knows how I feel."

"And yet he spares you.."

She chuckled. "He can't live without me. Friendships are hard to gain in this kind of world. Keep the ones you have. Hold them tight and cherish them."

She noticed his frown and said,"You...do not have friends, do you?" "No." he replied. "Goodness, you are a tragic little thing..." she gasped. "Alone, formerly in chains...what else is fate going to throw at me?" he said.

"Freedom." she replied with a smile. Then it faded. "But, freedom is what you make it. The will to create your own destiny. Would you fail, or would you succeed? And if you succeed, what would you be willing to sacrifice?" "If I have nothing, then there is nothing to lose." he said. "You have your health, you have your life, that's wealth enough." she said,"live for your family then."

He contemplated her words. A better country is what he wanted for his wife and Nagamasa. But to gain this, he lost them. He didn't know how word leaked out about his plans, but none the less, they were taken. "I'm still not over it. And I don't think I ever will be." he said,"it happened a long time ago..but...you still feel that emptiness."

She nodded. Though her loss couldn't compare to his, losing Asai Nagamasa, a friend she had come to cherish, she could try to understand.

The two were silent again, she in his arms, looking into each other's eyes.

"Forgive me." he said, coming closer to her. She shuddered, feeling his face come into the crook of her neck. "It's been a long time since I last held a woman." he muttered, planting a kiss on her neck. A gasp left her lips when his lips touched her skin. The kiss was brief, and she shuddered again, knees buckling as he leaned her against her wall.

She didn't want this. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but it wasn't this.

She didn't know Kuroda Kanbei. He was a criminal. A dangerous criminal who could kill her at any second. But she found herself powerless under his tragic stare.

"Mitsunari...I shouldn't have left you.." she groaned to herself, when he came in for another kiss. She threw her head back, leaning back as he planted more kisses to her neck. She was almost sure he would leave a mark. Yet she was powerless to stop him. "I...damn it...I'm sorry, my lady." he said, releasing her.

She lay against the wall, looking at the broken man, as he slumped on her floor, his eyes glaring holes into his hands.

"It all came back to me at once. I'm sorry if I scared you." he said, shaking his head.

"You...wanted what I thought you wanted...?" she said quietly, touching her neck. "N-no, I just...lost control. The elation of being free, the celibacy I was forced to endure...having a beautiful woman in my arms..." he replied. She gasped, she didn't know he had heard her.

"I'll take my leave now." he added, reaching for the door. "Wait." she said,"if you leave...let me check to see if the coast is clear." He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to glide past him. He breathed in her peachy scent and fought with himself to reach out at her.

"The hallway is empty. Now go. If anyone asks-" she said. "I got it." he said, nodding as he ran out of the room, and down the dark hallway.

"What have I created..?" she said to herself, as she walked out of the room. She quietly walked down the halls, when Mitsunari approached her again. "Don't say anything." she said. "Did he...did he put his hands on you?" he growled, snarling through his teeth. "No." she lied, adverting her eyes so he wouldn't notice.

"I don't like that man." he snapped. "He's been through a lot." she said, humming as they walked through the halls. "He's a backstabbing bastard. He tried to go against the Toyotomi. I couldn't let that happen." he snapped. With his hand in hers, she stopped walking, and pulled him back. "You...were the one who ratted him out? You were the one who got his family killed?"

He shook his head. "I wanted the pleasure of punishing him, but Hanbei had already taken care of that. His wife and son were merely unnecessary accessories." She sighed. He looked deeply into her eyes and said,"Do not get close to him." "First it's stay away from Kojuro, now it's this...what do you want from me?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"You are to stay by my side. You are my most precious friend.." he said, embracing her. "Fair enough." she said with a smirk,"I like you, too."

She kissed his cheek, and curled into his embrace as they entered her bedroom.

As he slept, she sat against the bedpost, looking down at him, pulling him onto her shoulder, stroking his hair. "And what will become of you once Hideyoshi calls for your return to Osaka? Surely I cannot go with you. You can't protect me all the time. Though, I like you by my side."

"My darling...Mitsunari."


	5. Chapter 5

Edited. I figured I could do much better with this. Sorry for all the cussing, Kanbei has quite the potty mouth for a Christian. Maybe he'll need to see Xavi after this chapter. ;)

hmm...that gives me an idea!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

She was awake, staring at the ceiling as Mitsunari lay asleep beside her. He was curled to her side, an arm around her waist, his leg in between hers, his head on her shoulder. "Mitsunari..." she said quietly, her hand running through his delicate silver strands. He stirred, and his eyes opened slightly, revealing sleepy golden eyes. "Hello.." he said with a smile,"can't sleep?" She shook her head.

"That's gonna mess with your beauty, you know.." he said, nuzzling her neck,"but that's alright, you'll always be beautiful to me."

As she felt his lips press against her neck, she shuddered, her mind going back to Kuroda Kanbei.

"Hmm?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on her. She froze. Did Kanbei..?

"What's this mark on your neck?" he asked with curiosity. He then frowned and asked,"Did that man..", "Kuroda," he spat his name in disgust,"put his hands on you?!"

His voice was getting louder, and she dug her nails into his shoulders to quiet him.

"No." she replied. She looked him dead in the eyes this time, yet the lie was still the same.

If Mitsunari knew...she didn't want to imagine the destruction he'd cause.

"Nobody touches you..." he growled,"you are my most precious friend..."

"I..I appreciate it." she said, running her hand down his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch, nuzzling her palm like a child to his mother.

Then it hit her.

"I'm...I'm his mother.." she said to herself.

"That's why he's so hellbent on protecting me...he sees me as his mother...how can someone like Ishida Mitsunari, someone who has no regard for anything or anyone save for Takenaka Hanbei and Toyotomi Hideyoshi care and grow attached to anyone else so quickly.."

The thought terrified her.

"He's dead. I swear it. I will kill him for touching you." he growled against her palm, kissing it tenderly.

"Stop. He didn't touch me. That's from something else...I cut myself with my weapons..." she said. She hoped Mitsunari wasn't stupid. He didn't have experience with love or sex, but somehow, he knew about that mark...was it from washing down Hideyoshi's women?

She shuddered.

"Hmph." he said,"I've been wanting to kill him for a long time anyway." "Mitsunari.." she said, her voice dipped in disdain.

"Don't try to protect him. That bastard has everything coming to him." he snapped.

"Do you even hear yourself? Kanbei is a terrifying man. He'll rip you apart in two seconds.." she said. "Do you doubt my capabilities? I am a Toyotomi soldier!" he yelled.

"Stop screaming, you'll wake up the entire castle." she said. "How the hell did he escape anyway? We put him in Kyushu...there's no way...unless..." he stammered. "Hitched a ride here with the Mouri." she finished for him,"how he got out of his cell is another story. I don't know how." "So he told you everything." he said,"what a fool.."

"It's nothing no one already knows. A man who lost his family and freedom due to his ambition, a man shackled..." she said with a sigh. Mitsunari fell to her pillow, pulling her on his side, reversing their positions, as his finger ran up and down her outer thigh. Her breath hitched at his cold touch. His hand gripped her waist and said,"Nothing else matters to me except the Toyotomi...and you. I will kill Kanbei if he even looks at you."

He was mumbling in his sleep, even then, gripping her and threatening to kill Kanbei. Naturally, it wouldn't bother her, after all, the Oda was known for glorious slaughter, but she pitied the man.

She wondered why. Pity wasn't part of the Oda's repertoire. They slaughter and killed for conquest, they didn't have time for petty things like that. And yet, one glance into the pain in Kanbei's eyes made her rethink her position.

"Bastard..." she growled, rising from her hold.

Carefully, as not to wake Mitsunari, he left his embrace, left the bed, and walked out the door.

Her footsteps were angry. Each step full of rage and fury, like a blazing inferno, leaving Takakage in its wake. Takakage looked at her in confusion, having been shoved to the floor, wondering where she was going.

Yet he found himself amused by her anger.

He made to follow, when Motonari grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Leave her alone." he said, his voice cold to the touch. "But-" "But nothing, Takakage. If there's any lesson I remember from my father, it's to never get in the way of a woman's fury." Motonari lectured.

Takakage let out a sigh, while Motonari felt around his now-bare neck. "Besides, I have more pressing matters to attend to.." "Kanbei's key..." Takakage said. Motonari nodded. "I lost it. I don't know what happened..someone hit me from behind, and as I was knocked out, I lost it.."

"Do you think someone took it?" Takakage asked. "Who would want or need it? No one here knows who Kuroda Kanbei is. And even if they did, how would they get to him? Something is not right here." Motonari replied,"I fear that whoever has this key won't hesitate to set him free. And a loose Kuroda Kanbei is the worst possible scenario for this country."

The Princess had already broken four punching bags. She was about to kick a hole into the wall when Mitsuhide walked in. He looked at the damage on the floor, the broken bags and material, along with the contents spilled all over the mat, perspiration all over her body, he wore a confused expression, and then smirked.

"Your anger is astounding. I wonder what has you so pissed off this time of the night?"

"Have I woken anyone up?" she asked. "No. Your father is asleep." he replied. "Good." she said, sitting against the wall. Mitsuhide sat beside her and asked,"Would you like to talk about it?" "Just thinking about things. Thinking about my mother, and about being locked up." she admitted.

"Ah, the wonderful Kicho." he said with a laugh. She glared the laughter right out of him and snapped, "The wonderfully jealous bitch who deserved everything she got. Mother or not, I enjoyed killing her." Mitsuhide sighed. "Nobunaga-kou has your locked up for a reason, you know."

"I used to think it was because he was ashamed of me. Here I was, this poor girl from Europe, coming into his castle, to his throne, saying that I was the daughter he thought he had lost years ago. We're getting along just fine, and then I kill his wife. Granted, he had me locked up before that, but still...I know I messed up. I know daddy was disappointed in me."

"That's not true. Your father loves you very much. He keeps you locked up because he knows how these men can be. Men are disgusting creatures, using and abusing, killing for personal gain, it's sickening."

"What of Motonari and Takakage? What are they here for?" she asked.

"Lord Motonari seeks an alliance. His request was approved, and they are waiting until morning to leave." he replied,"and yet there is always something scheming in his eyes. Who's to say he doesn't have a plan for us? But I'll kill him before he can act on it."

She stood in silence.

"I should go and calm down..." she said, after a bit of silence, rising to her feet. His eyes trailed down her body as she left the room, angry footsteps, and angry sways of her hips behind her. Mitsuhide sighed behind her and began cleaning up the training room, when Ranmaru walked in.

"Mitsuhide-sama?" he asked, watching as the white-haired man swept the floor clean. "Princess destroyed this room." Mitsuhide replied with a smile. "Do you need any help?" Ranmaru asked. "No, but I thank you kindly. Such a good boy.." Mitsuhide replied, patting his head. Ranmaru blushed and the two left the room together.

Miya stood outside in the gardens, looking at her reflection in the water. It was still so late at night, she assumed at least four in the morning, everything was quiet, save for a few birds singing, and crickets chirping. She dipped her finger in the water, looking at the rage in her orange eyes. The rage had slightly subsided, but it was still there.

So much on her mind, from Kojuro, to Kanbei, to Motonari as well. And was Mitsuhide right? What plans did those men have for her? Kojuro seemed nice enough. Kind of distant. Handsome, too. But Mitsunari was right, he was a Date, and as long as he was part of another clan, he was off-limits. Not only that, but what of Lord Masamune? Last time she saw him, he was shot in an attack by Mitsuhide's riflemen.

Her own men had taken him out.

Kojuro would never forgive her if he knew she was an Oda.

There was no way she could face him again. He'd hate her. By all means, he should. She commanded the troops, she and Mitsuhide, and they nearly killed the one most precious to him.

And what of Kanbei? He himself told her that he planned on exterminating her father and her clan. For his own personal conquest. With his wife and son dead, he had so much more to prove, so much more motivation, and a thousand times more anger. With that much riding on his shoulders, she knew he'd stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted, no matter who he had to step on to get through.

So where did that leave her? Kanbei said that he wanted to take her with him. Standing by his side as ruler. But what could be gained from that? Her father would be dead, as would her friends. All she would have was Kanbei, and that wasn't enough to make her happy.

She'd have to stop him.

And yet she set him free.

He was of her own creation. And yet, she wouldn't hesitate to put him down if need be.

She sighed and dipped her finger into the cold water, watching as the koi fish disappeared as ripples appeared on the surface. Japan was in the middle of a crisis. War, bloodshed, there wasn't any time for friendships. No time for love. It was futile. Even Mitsunari would one day leave from her life.

As she let her thoughts wander, another reflection came into her view, and she jumped back, seeing Kanbei behind her. She gasped, nearly falling into the water, when he grabbed her waist, and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go." she snapped. "Can't do that. You'd fall into the water. It's cold out here, you'd get sick." he said. "And why should you care? Aren't you out to kill us?" she demanded. "You set me free, why would I want to harm you?" he asked. She glared into the bangs in his eyes and said,"But you'd kill my father. That's just as bad." "You aren't your father." he said, silencing her.

"You're not Oda Nobunaga. You're...um...actually, I don't think you've ever given me your name-" he added, before she countered,"but it's enough to stalk me and kiss me, right?" "I never did any of the sort." he said,"well...maybe the other one I'm guilty of. And that was a mistake on my part." "A mistake?!" she yelled. "No! No, I mean...I didn't mean to force myself on you like that. I just...goddamn it...you know what I'm trying to say." he said.

She sighed.

"You mean that I was so damned sexy that you couldn't keep your hands off me?" she said with a bite. He flinched from the anger in her tone and replied,"...that's exactly what I meant to say..."

The sound of a slap resonated through the quiet gardens. Miya retracted her hand as it slapped against Kanbei's cheek. His skin was now a stinging red, and he pressed his hand to it in shock.

"Fuck you." she snapped, walking away.

"Hey wait!" he yelled, chasing after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist, and she spun back to him, ready to attack again.

"Get your fuc-" she began, when he put his finger to her lips, quieting her.

"Guards." he said quietly, taking her into a small tea house.

It was dark, save for the moonlight that seeped through the windows. The two huddled against the corner, in the darkest part, when three guards came running in.

"I could have sworn I heard something."

"You're just imagining things."

"No, I swear, the Princess was here!"

"That's ridiculous. Lord Nobunaga never lets her out of her room."

"I know I heard her voice.."

"You think every girl's voice is hers! You really are in love with her, aren't you?"

At that, Miya's eyes grew wide.

Kanbei's grip on her hips tightened, and she felt him clench in anger.

His body was pressed against hers, muscles on top of her smooth flesh.

She could also feel him between her legs, and she growled in disdain at a growing erection.

Her hands pressed against his shoulder blades, nails digging into the fabric of his coat, and he groaned at the feeling.

If anyone walked in now..

She didn't want to imagine the look on their face, seeing as her and Kanbei were in a compromising position.

The two remained like that, and she had to admit that it felt nice. Feeling so comfy and protected..and Kanbei's body was pretty warm.

She liked how his muscles pressed against her, and she suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch them.

Kanbei looked down at her, letting out an exhale as he noticed her between his legs, slowing inching closer to him.

"The guards are gone." he said quietly, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine.

He noticed how she chilled, and reached up to move the hair out of his eyes.

The hand then came back to her waist, and he carressed her hip, pulling her leg towards him.

He situated himself between her legs, carefully and gently spreading her thighs, when he pushed himself against her once.

His groin pressed against her sensitivity, and she gasped, her tiny red shorts making it as if he had touched her outright.

Her nails dug against his shoulder as he repeated the action, with a bit more force, and she couldn't suppress the moan that left her lips.

She hiked her leg higher, so she could get closer as he repeated his thrusts faster and harder.

Her knees began buckling, and he grabbed her other leg, wrapping both around his waist.

A smile came to his lips as his arousal pressed against her over and over again.

She was wearing thin, short shorts, and he felt himself getting close to the edge.

"F-fuck..Princess.." he moaned, as her nails moved from his shoulder, and into his hair, grasping and pulling at it.

She threw herself back and moaned, pulling his hair faster as wonderful sensations spread through her lower body.

They needed to stop. He needed to stop.

She was far too young and impressionable, not to mention that she was Nobunaga's daughter. He'd never get away with this!

And yet he couldn't find himself able to leave, not with how she sunk deeper and deeper into him with each thrust.

"S-stop..we..have to s-top..p-Princess.." he said through gritted teeth, pulling himself away.

He hated to stop before reaching his peak, but he couldn't allow himself to defile Nobunaga's virginal daughter.

"Damn it." he said, watching as she was slumped against the wall, breathing as heavily as he was.

Despite her haze, she wore a look of anger and disgust.

"Mitsuhide was right. All you men are disgusting."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Princess, I swear. I didn't mean to bring you here for that! I was trying to hide you so you wouldn't get caught!"

She watched as he adjusted his pants, and scorned him.

"Fucking perv. You're a liar. You don't see me as a person, but a notch on your bedpost. I bet you say that to all the women."

"What women? I haven't been with anyone since my wife died. How could I, if I've been locked up?"

Her expression softened, but only slightly.

The look of fury in her eyes was enough to silence him.

"So you're only going to use me for sex, huh? Because you like the way I feel beneath you.."

He couldn't deny how good it felt what they had just done.

How good her body felt against his, how soft it was and how her moans drove him mad.

"I don't sleep with virgins. Sorry, you want sex, get it from someone else. I'm sure Mitsunari would be happy to oblige."

That remark earned him a slap.

"Leave Mitsunari out of this."

"Fuck Mitsunari!" he yelled, earning himself another slap,"fuck that pale skinny horse-faced bastard! I'd kill him and every Toyotomi if I ever got my hands on them!"

She went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and said,"I'll kill everyone in this county, and then, I'll make you mine."

Slamming her to the bed in the left corner, he watched the smirk on her lips when he hovered over her, holding her down.

"But I though you-"

He silenced her with a kiss, pressing his lips against her so aggressively, her lip began to bleed.

But she reveled in it, kissing with equal fury, surprising Kanbei.

"You pig." she snapped.

"Slut. You don't know what you do to me." he replied.

She was about to retort, when he kissed her again, kissing her with aggression.

His hands trailed up her leg, feeling her smooth skin, as he began to kiss her neck.

"Coming to me barely wearing a thing.." he whispered against her skin, causing her to shudder as he breathed against her, planting more kisses.

As he kissed her, her eyes grew wide, and she dug her nails into his hair, as he ripped her shorts and panties off.

The moonlight was seeping into the room, through the curtains, giving him a nice view of her center.

Nice and clean.

Untouched by the sins of man.

She quivered, gasping as she felt a finger quickly run up and down her center.

His eyes trailed down her body, looking at her large breasts against her white shirt. Braless, her perky nipples poked through, and his jaw clenched, wanting to taste her.

Another finger followed, echoing its movement, as it pressed against her clit, touching it gently, as she shuddered again.

Never had she been touched there. Not even to herself.

"You're the prettiest little thing I've ever seen.." he breathed into her ear, pressing his fingers against it again, watching how she crumbled beneath his touch.

He looked into her eyes, looked at the desperation in them, and he moved his fingers lower, to her now-soaked folds.

Her nails dug into his hair, pulling as he teased her center, pressing his thumb to her clit again for extra pleasure.

She moaned, electricity running through her body as her hips moved through his touches.

He smiled, licking his lips at her reaction, and he pressed his thumb harder, watching her squirm.

"Kanbei.." she moaned lightly, as his index finger's pad teased her outside her center.

"Gods..I almost forgot how good this felt.." he said to himself, moaning as his pants got tighter.

He ached for release, he ached to be inside her, but he couldn't. No, he wouldn't be the one to break her precious flower.

He moved his thumb faster, she called his name again, crying it out into the night, leaning back and grabbing his hair, as he plunged his fingers inside her.

He watched as her thighs spread open, and his now-slicked fingers pushed in and out of her. He listened to her moans becoming more desperate, more harsher with each thrust.

It was driving him insane.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his other hand reaching into his pants, stroking himself in time with his finger's thrusts.

She was so delicious, it made him forget about everything he ever hated.

Her hips pushed from the futon, forcing him to go deeper, matching his thrusts with her own.

It was driving her just as mad, as sweat and passion poured from her body.

She was so close now. She could feel it, and Kanbei could feel it, digging his fingers in so deep, as she crashed, her eyes nearly rolling back as she experienced her first orgasm of her entire life.

He felt her orgasm coursing through his fingers, and felt her waves wetting him.

She trembled beneath him, her body tingling as he removed his fingers, looking at their wetness.

He stopped his movements, and looked down at her, watching her tremble.

"I..I shouldn't have done that." he said.

"You..you're r-right." she panted.

"Forgive me..." he said, rising from the bed. She was still in her haze, watching with lust-clouded eyes as he closed up his pants, and paced around the room, cleaning his fingers with a wet cloth.

He then tossed the cloth to her and said,"Time to go to sleep, Princess. I'm leaving in the morning."

She gathered enough strength to hold herself up on her elbows and clean between her legs, the scent of their sex causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Leaving?" she asked, a chill running down her spine.

"I can't stay here anymore. Not as long as I can't find myself to not touch you. I had only a sample, and my body is aching for more. I can't be responsible for this.." he replied.

He was being honest. He was heavily, and sexually attracted to the beautiful Princess.

"Kanbei..." she said quietly. "Thank you, for everything." he said, reaching for the door. She pulled her panties and shorts back on, and he watched her hips dance as she squeezed back into them. "So you're just going to leave. Pretend like nothing happened?"

"No. I can't forget. My fingers are still tingling. But..I..just...goddamn it..why can't I ever say what I'm thinking?"

"I understand." she said quietly. He held his breath as she approached him, the scent of peaches and her womanly scent invading his nostrils, and he fought with himself to reach out and fuck her ten times into next week.

She jumped on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, blushing as she fled.

He sighed, slamming his fists into the bed, screaming as he was reminded about how much he hated himself, all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

well...I definitely had another whole different idea for this chapter. Good thing I waited to upload the draft. I wanted to do more with Kanbei, making him more into a tragic figure, rather than a one-night stand. I don't think I'll be exploring a relationship with Kanbei and my OC, it just won't work with Kanbei as broken as he is.

anyway...moving on...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"K-Kojuro.."

Masamune's voice sounded so far away. Yet he and Kojuro were in the same room. He bent to his lord's side and fed him his daily medicine, taking the time to examine the wounds.

"I'm tired of this. Tired of this shit, Kojuro. I'm not good to anyone like this.." Masamune groaned, flinching when the washrag moved over his wounds.

"Forgive me, I know this hurts." Kojuro said.

"You damn right it does." Masamune snapped. Kojuro was always meticulous with his cleaning and caring of Masamune. Yet today, it was almost as if he was distracted. Masamune noticed it immediately and grabbed ahold of his retainer's wrist, looking upon him with confusion.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" Kojuro asked.

"Talk about whatever's on your mind.

I can tell by your strokes that something's wrong. Come on, Kojuro, we've known each other our entire lives..." Masamune coughed.

Kojuro looked away.

Of course he's been distracted. His lord was badly injured and he blamed himself everyday. Not to mention, that mysterious woman who traveled to Oshu.

His mind was all over the place, and he sighed, watching as Masamune flinched as Kojuro applied new bandages to his wounds.

"Alright." he said with a smirk, looking at his retainer,"you talk to me when you're ready."

"Of course, Masamune-sama." Kojuro said, nodding.

Masamune looked at him in confusion as he looked out at the snow. Oshu was covered. It was November, and the winters were harsh.

Yet he still found it in himself to run back to the lake, where he found Sasuke waiting for him.

"Sarutobi.." he said.

"Katakura..." the ninja replied.

"Bet you're wondering why I'm here." he added, turning to face him.

"I am." Kojuro replied, his voice as cold as the air around them.

"She's an Oda." Sasuke said, causing Kojuro to go still. The ninja smirked at the look on the Right Eye's face and added,"I went exploring by her castle. They have guests, Mouri Motonari and Kobayakawa Takakage."

Kojuro's eyes widened.

"Wait, it gets better. Kuroda Kanbei is there, too. And he's loose!"

"Loose?" Kojuro asked.

"He's been set free from his shackles." he replied.

"Great..." Kojuro said.

"She's the daughter of Nobunaga. Apparently she's from Northern Europe, and he didn't know she existed until a year or two ago. She stole money from whatever city she was from and used it to come here. Ever since, she's been present for all of Oda's joyrides." the ninja said.

Kojuro was silent.

"Sorry to say, Katakura, but the girl you're lusting for is your enemy."

It was as if Kojuro was hit by a ton of bricks. Sasuke looked upon him with pity and shook his head. "That's a lesson in itself. It's why I keep my heart closed."

"Who said I was lusting for her anyway? We've only met twice. I'm not so foolish as to reveal anything to a stranger." Kojuro said. His voice was quieter now, no doubt reveling in his shock.

"Do you take me for a fool? I can see it in your eyes." Sasuke said. Kojuro muttered a curse under his breath and ran his hand through his hair, wiping the snow away from it.

"So, what do I do now?" he asked. "What else is there to do? Take care of your lord, and keep that woman away from here. No doubt she was out here scouting." Sasuke replied. "Spying on us.." Kojuro said, looking away. "Did you mention anything about Lord Masamune?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Kojuro replied. Sasuke nodded and said,"Alright. Well, my work is done. I don't think I have to tell you to keep your eyes open."

"Thank you." Kojuro said quietly, watching as Sasuke flew away. They kept their eyes on each other as Sasuke disappeared into the trees, no doubt pity in his eyes.

Kojuro was still floored. Here was a woman he was pretty sure he was beginning to like, only to realize that she's his enemy. And like a fool, he revealed more than he should have, even allowing her to wander Oshu, without realizing that she was scouting the land. It was irredeemable, she knew too much, and the Date had targets on their back now.

He would have to kill her.

At least he hoped she didn't reveal anything to her father...

Silently, he turned and began walking back towards the castle, to where Masamune lay. To Kojuro's surprise, Masamune was awake, and he was glaring right at his Right Eye.

"You left me." Masamune said, his arms crossed, head upturned in agitation.

"I..had to collect things for my garden." Kojuro said, hoping that Masamune could believe his little lie. "It's winter. Tell, me, oh master of the leeks, can you spruce and maintain a garden in the middle of November?!" Masamune snapped.

Kojuro gasped at the anger in his lord's eye. He gripped Kojuro's collar with whatever strength he had, and growled,"Don't you ever leave my side. You got that? You are mine forever, and I'm yours forever."

Kojuro had to chuckle at Masamune's impudence. "You find something funny about this?" Masamune growled. "O-of course not."

Kojuro said, taking Masamune into his arms. He stroked his hair and said,"This Right Eye will never leave his lord..."

And how he hoped and prayed that Masamune would someday forgive him.

Back in Owari, Mitsunari growled as he was hit in the face with a snowball. Miya laughed and threw another one, as Ranmaru, Katsuie and Nobunaga watched.

Motonari and Takakage watched from the corner as well. When Mitsunari threw one in her direction, she ducked and yelled,"Daddy, help!", to which Nobunaga laughed and covered her with his long cape. "Hey, that's not fair!" Mitsunari yelled.

Miya stuck out her tongue and threw another snowball. Only this time, Mitsunari ducked and it hit Motonari instead.

Everyone gasped when the snow splattered on the young strategist's face.

His face turned red and he wiped it away, glaring at the group. Nobunaga quickly dashed in front of Miya, covering her with his cape, as he and Takakage approached them. "Hiding behind your father will do you no good..." he said to himself, as he grabbed a handful of snow and began making a ball.

Mitsunari looked on in shock as Motonari hurled it at the Princess, hitting Nobunaga instead.

All of Owari was silent.

Nobunaga watched as the snow dissolved down his silver armor, and gave Motonari the shock of his life as he suddenly began to laugh.

"Silly little boy." he said, when the laughter stopped, and his tone turned ice cold.

Motonari was frozen on the spot. Takakage was as well.

Nagahide came to the doorway, asking for Nobunaga's presence, just as Nobunaga was about to throw a snowball at Motonari.

He turned to his retainer and nodded, dropping the snowball.

"We will continue this at a later time, children. Please do have fun. And don't hit my baby girl too hard." he said, walking out of the garden.

"That was weird." Motonari said to himself. Never had he seen Oda Nobunaga so playful. Perhaps fatherhood was getting to him.

Katsuie watched on as the snowball fight carried on, keeping an eye on each time

Mitsunari put his arm around Miya's waist. He sneered and looked on with anger, as Ranmaru looked on with curiosity.

Everyone stopped when Mitsuhide wobbled into the garden, and picked up a handful of snow. He hurled a snowball at both

Motonari and Takakage, and Miya and Mitsunari, laughing. "Now now, this party doesn't start until I walk in." he said with an even bigger laugh.

He looked on at Ranmaru and Katsuie who were sitting on a blanket with a basket full of sandwiches and drinks, calling little Ranmaru over.

"I need a partner. Stand with me." he said, whispering into the little boy's ear. "Y-yes, Mitsuhide-sama!" Ranmaru yelled, taking his place by Mitsuhide's side.

The snowball fight lasted for a good hour, until the group finally got tired and hungry.

They went to the blanket, and began eating. Miya lay in Mitsunari's arms, while again, Katsuie sneered at them.

Takakage nudged Motonari's shoulder at it and smirked behind his sandwich.

Ranmaru belched out loud, and gasped, blushing as he covered his mouth, while everyone laughed. "Ranmaru-chan!" Mitsuhide said with a laugh, patting his head.

He then turned to Mitsunari and asked,"So, when are you going back to Osaka?" "Whenever my lord asks of me." Mitsunari replied, glaring at him.

"Leave him alone, Mitsuhide. Maybe he likes it here." Miya snapped. Mitsuhide smirked and looked her up and down, causing

Mitsunari to grip her tighter.

"Her father wouldn't like this at all." he said with a devious smirk, watching Mitsunari's hand attached to her hip.

"What did I just say? Drop it, Mitsuhide. Just because I'm not in your arms doesn't mean you have to be jealous of Mitsunari." Miya snapped, walking away.

"Don't be like that, Princess. Come back!" Mitsuhide said, chasing after her.

Mitsunari rose from the blanket as well, putting himself in front of Mitsuhide. "I'll take care of it." he snapped, glaring at the white haired reaper.

"Fair enough. Go on." Mitsuhide said, bowing. Takakage and Motonari watched on curiously. Ranmaru and Katsuie sighed and continued eating.

"They do this all the time." Ranmaru sighed again. "I don't think they like each other very much." he added. "I don't like Mitsunari either." Katsuie said.

The three looked at him with surprise as he added,"He hasn't even known the Princess for a week and he's all over her...still, it is not my place to speak."

"That does come off as odd.." Ranmaru agreed,"the Princess isn't usually like this with anyone. She seems smitten with Mitsunari-sama, however."

Miya laughed and splashed Mitsunari inside the bathhouse in the lower levels of the castle. He laughed and tried to block the water from hitting his face.

She floated in the water and said,"I'm sorry that Mitsuhide won't leave you alone.." "It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." he replied with a smile. "I'm sure you've had enough problems with others in the Toyotomi.." she said.

"Yes...I do." he replied with a sigh,"but I don't care about any of them. I stand beside Hideyoshi-sama and Hanbei-sama, that's all that matters."

"A-and you of course!" he yelled, causing her to laugh.

"Oh Mitsu-chan...you don't have to explain yourself to me..." she said, lifting herself from the tub to kiss his cheek. Her breasts pressed against him, and he gasped, blindsided by the kiss.

Mitsuhide was watching, and he sneered, clenching his fist. "Bastard.." he snapped, walking away.

Together, the two walked back to her bedroom, where Mitsunari quickly fell asleep. He would mostly stay up for hours on end at Osaka Castle, passing out in whatever little corner he could find. But here in Kiyosu Castle, he's found solace in the Princess's comfortable bed.

Miya, on the other hand, hasn't slept much since. Her mind was all over the place, from Katakura Kojuro, to Kuroda Kanbei, and everyone in between. She looked down at Mitsunari, who was fast asleep by her side, and sighed, getting up from the bed.

"I'll be right back. Just, don't wake up before I do.." she said, walking out of the room, after changing into a pair of pants and a cut off black shirt.

She exited the room, being mindful of Mitsunari, when she nearly bumped into Motonari.

They managed to avoid each other, and she inwardly gasped when Kanbei's name left Motonari's lips.

"My lady.." he said, bowing.

"Motonari." she replied in greeting,"here to throw snow in my face?"

"No." he replied.

"It was a joke." she said with a sigh. She looked at him with worry, and asked,"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes." he replied, holding his hand to his throat,"everything is fine. Though I seem to have lost something quite important."

"What is it?" she asked.

She decided to humor him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. After all, she was responsible for knocking Motonari out, stealing his key, and setting Kanbei loose.

Motonari was silent.

His eyes then met with Takakage's, and then he nodded at Miya, walking away.

Miya looked at him in confusion.

"Ok..so he knows that his key is missing. But he doesn't know that Kanbei is here, or that I've set him free." she thought to herself.

Walking further down the halls, everything was quiet. It was late now, mostly everyone in the castle was asleep.

When she reached her father's study, she smirked when she saw Nobunaga slumped over on his desk, asleep.

His snores were so loud, the room nearly shook.

"Daddy..." she said with a laugh, approaching him.

Her hands lay on his shoulders, softly touching them, as she gently woke him up.

Nobunaga's eyes blinked, gathering his surroundings, and he turned to Miya, wearing a wide smile.

"My love." he said warmly.

"Daddy.." she said with a smile.

"I suppose I fell asleep, didn't I?" he said. "You did." Miya replied,"in fact, you were snoring so loud, you nearly woke everyone up."

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"Besides Mitsunari being a bed hog.." she said to herself.

"I can't sleep." she replied.

He smiled and hugged her.

"I really wish I had you in my life when you were a baby so I could carry you to bed and read you stories. Or at least sing you to sleep..."

She giggled.

"I can't wait to tell all of Japan that the big scary Demon King is actually a big softy sop who loves his baby daughter."

That remark made him laugh out loud.

"You know I'd shout to the heavens my love for you."

Though she didn't doubt his love, she wondered if some of it was born from guilt. The guilt of not knowing that she survived her murder attempts, the guilt of not knowing she existed until she was well into her teens.

There was so much he missed out on, and he couldn't find it in himself to forgive Nohime, or even he, for not actively seeking her.

"Daddy..don't blame yourself." she said, reaching for his hands,"there's no way you could have known."

She knew it haunted him, no matter how much she tried to tell him that she was ok.

The sad look on his face nearly broke her heart.

"Stop it." she said,"stop it with that look. You're going to make me cry."

"I thought you don't cry.." he said,"that your heart is of ice."

"It is. But you do a pretty damn good job of melting it. Let's go to bed." she said, lifting Nobunaga up from his seat.

She walked him back to his room, arm through his, a loving smile on her face.

"Goodnight, daddy." she said. "Goodnight, Princess." he said with a smile, blowing her a kiss as she closed the door.

She swelled with love behind that door. Holding her heart, Miya smiled as she thought of her dad.

It made her feel special.

Her father, the Demon King of the Sixth Level of Hell..

How he showed such affection. How he loved her so. And she was the only one allowed to see such a side of him.

And yet there was doubt.

What if someone tried to use that love against him? What if someone tried to take advantage of Nobunaga's love, and harm him?

She couldn't allow that. He was far too precious to her. She already swore that she'd protect him and kill for him. Taking him away would be the ultimate sin.

And she would kill anyone who dares try.

An hour of wandering, and she was still fully awake. She went back to her room to check on Mitsunari. To her relief, he was still asleep.

Though she was at a loss, she had no idea how to relax, how to sleep.

Perhaps a trip to the sauna could help.

Nobunaga knew that saunas were popular where Miya was born. And so when she came to the castle, he studied and did his research on her country, making her feel comfortable.

He was fascinated by it all.

One tradition, in particular, was the sauna. A hot steam room, where one could relax if tired or stressed out. Especially in the dead of winter, it was a godsend.

Looking at the sauna door, her hand ran down it, contemplating.

"Perhaps a little stay could help me relax." she said, looking all around as she stripped naked, and opened the door.

Placing a hot stone in the bowl, she watched the steam rise, and grabbed a towel to put around her. Though it was rather small, and it barely covered her.

But she didn't care, she was all alone here.

Or so she thought.

The door to the sauna closed, and Kanbei awoke from his slumber, screaming in surprise.

Once the steam evaporated, Miya went to remove her towel, when she jumped ten feet in the air, seeing Kanbei staring right at her.

"Kanbei?!" she yelled, gripping her towel.

"Princess..." he said,"well, this is a surprise..."

She glared at him, arms crossed. Her eyes then trailed down his body, looking at his hands. Only last night, he had pleasured her beyond belief with those hands, and she still couldn't forget it, as much as she tried to.

With a sigh of annoyance, she took a seat beside him, sitting crosslegged on the bench. "You here to kill me yet?" he asked. "No. I just wonder why you're here. My castle isn't a playground for you." she replied. "Yeah, I know...I just needed somewhere to relax." he said.

Her eyes wandered all over the steamy room, heart pounding as she found herself sitting close to him. She couldn't stop staring at his hands, and he looked at her in confusion. "Don't look at me like that...you think I'm proud of myself after what I've done to you?" he said, looking at his own hands.

They itched and tingled as he allowed himself to feel anger and regret.

"I could have pushed you away at any given moment.." she replied. "I'm horrible, I'm disgusting, I took advantage, I.." he said, shaking his head. "Stop it. What's done is done, Kanbei. We can't take it back." she sighed. She then looked at him and asked,"Can you look at me now and not touch me? Not feel anything?"

"I can control myself here now..we're both in a state of undress, hot, sweaty..and yet...I feel shame and regret. I'm sorry Miya, I truly am...you're an innocent princess, and I'm a dirty old man." he said.

He was surprised when she placed a hand on top of his. Small and dainty against his large one. He linked his fingers with hers, and she admired the texture and shape of them, her body tingling thinking of only last night those hands were...

She shook her head, taking the thoughts out of her. "Stop beating yourself up. I can't tell you if what you did was right or wrong, but I can tell you to stop worrying...we can't take back what we did, we can only move forward..." she said.

"What can I do for you..what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"First off, stop this self-loathing. By all means, I should be angry, I should hate you, want to hurt you, but I had every chance to leave and I didn't...maybe I let curiosity get the best of me. Maybe I..."

The two were silent for a long few seconds, when she said,"Motonari knows that the key is missing...he believes that you're free and on the loose, and he's terrified."

That gave him a chuckle.

"Good. I hope that bastard is scared...I don't know what I'd do once I get my hands on him." he said. She smiled, but then it faded as she asked her next question. "Would you kill him?"

"Would you blame me?" he asked,"my family is dead...I want everyone to suffer..."

She was silent, looking down at her toenails.

"I even blame myself...my ambition got everyone I loved killed..." he muttered. As if to comfort, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I have to make it up to them, to you...I'll take this land, make everyone happy. I have a new goal, a new ambition. I have a chance to make it right...so I can assure that Nagamasa and Teru can be at peace.."

"I can't imagine how you feel. I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone I loved so dearly." she said,"how did you...no...I suppose you'll never truly heal."

"No, I never will. I don't want another relationship, I don't want more kids, I don't want to love again." he admitted.

She knew he spoke from the bottom of his heart, and again, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She wanted this land to her father's. It's why she fights so hard. Yet hearing Kanbei's story...she didn't know how to feel. "Sorry to be such a killjoy.." he said, forcing a smile. He turned his head away, not allowing to let her see the tears he's began to shed.

"I'm leaving in the morning. If I'm to realize our dreams, I have to start now." he said, rising up from the bench. As he rose, the towel around his waist dropped, showing off his bare body. But she didn't have to heart to tell him. Instead, she watched him re-dress, and leave the room.

She watched as the door closed, and clenched her chest sadly.

Five minutes later, she exited the sauna, changing back into her clothing, and walked through the halls.

It was night out. Silence was all around the castle. Everyone was asleep, except for Takakage. The two met in the halls, he, holding a goblet of wine for her. "What this hell is this for?"she demanded.

"Cheers, for Kuroda Kanbei.."


End file.
